How Things Were
by cheesepuff
Summary: For years Isis has been able to keep her yami controlled and consealed in her millenium tauk, but not any more. Things get interesting when it turns out Isis's yami used to be partners in crime with Yami Bakura.
1. Nice to meet you too

How Things Were (for lack of a better title)  
  
By: cheesepuff  
  
Blink.  
  
'What just happened?'  
  
Blink.  
  
A young black haired woman sat on her couch with a completely blank look on her face. She brought her hands to her face and rubbed her temples.  
  
'I remember sitting down and turning on the TV. but that was an hour ago. I don't remember a thing I did during the last hour.'  
  
Isis got up and walked to her kitchen. She turned on the sink and splashed cool water on her face in an attempt to clear her mind, then she poured herself a glass. Sitting at the dinner table she leaned her tanned cheek onto her hand.  
  
'This has been happening a lot. I'll just be doing something and then hours later I'll come to and won't remember a thing. Just like a black out, but different. like I'm being controlled.'  
  
"Argh!" She slammed her fist on the table. This was too frustrating. Isis knew she had a lot to deal with as it was, what with her brother, the god cards and such. And now she had this to add to the list. This type of thing had never happened before, her "black outs" were recent happenings.  
  
Isis sighed, thinking. She remembered that sometimes she had used to think there had been another presence in her trying to take control, but she would just push the feeling away. That had been way back when she had received the millennium tauk, and the feeling had stopped until now. Now when she had so many other problems to deal with.  
  
Maybe that old presence she had thought she felt was back and that was what was taking control of her. If that was so the presence must have grown stronger. Maybe this all had to do with her millennium tauk.  
  
Isis thought about that for a moment and then slammed her right fist into her palm as a realization hit her.  
  
"That's it! This has to do with my tauk. The presence, the black outs. I must have some type of a yami or a soul trapped in my body," she muttered to herself. Then she frowned as she remembered what kind of trouble her brother's yami caused. For all she knew during her "black outs" she could be going on shooting rampages or blowing up buildings.  
  
'I'm going to have to learn to control this yami or I'm in big trouble.'  
  
Isis yawned and rubbed her blue eyes. It was late, so she decided it was off to bed with her. She would have time to deal with this in the morning, it's not like anything could happen over night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
The little black radio next to Isis's bed turned on signaling that it was 6:30 AM and time to get her ass out of bed.  
  
Isis rolled over, slapped the off button and sat up groggily. She pushed on her white slippers and looked out the window, her eyes unfocused. Rain. Just what she needed when she had to walk to work.  
  
Grumbling Isis shuffled to the bathroom to take a shower. On went the hot water and in went Isis. This always helped to put her in a better mood. A half-hour later a happier girl rung out her long hair in front of the mirror and brushed it. Then she scrubbed her teeth and left the bathroom.  
  
After her usual waking up ritual Isis always had coffee before she left for work, so she headed to the kitchen and started the coffee pot. While she waited for dark liquid to fill her mug, Isis decided to try and contact with the presence inside of her. She had seen the way Yugi and his Yami communicated, they seemed to think at each other sometimes rather than just talk.  
  
/Hello?/ She thought uncertainly at whatever was inside of her. Since there was no response Isis decided to try again, but this time maybe more persistently.  
  
/Hello. Hello, answer me!/ She thought forcefully. A few seconds passed before she got a reply.  
  
//I was hoping you would leave me alone.// The voice seemed gruff, but feminine. Isis hadn't expected the spirit to be so hostile. It intimidated her a bit, well maybe a little more than just a bit.  
  
/Who are you?/  
  
//None of your business.// Isis's eyes went wide with anger. It seemed to her like she had a right to know who this person.er. spirit was. They were using her body after all.  
  
/Tell me who you are!/ Isis mentally growled.  
  
//You really want to know?// The presence baited Isis.  
  
/Yes./ She replied eagerly.  
  
//Too bad, 'cause I don't even know.// Isis scowled, well her tauk could solve that problem easily.  
  
/If you told me where and when you were from I could show you with my Millennium Tauk. It shows the past and future. Come out and I'll show you./  
  
//I don't think so, you're coming in.// Isis felt a strange pulling sensation somewhere inside of her as her soul was taken somewhere deep inside of herself. The next thing she knew Isis was in a large, dimly lit room. The torches burning on the walls gave the room an eerie felling that could make person's skin crawl. This place seemed to be in close resemblance to a dungeon. There were hieroglyphics carved into the walls along with strange pictures. In the center of the place stood a girl. She had a very dark and mysterious aura that radiated around her.  
  
The young looking woman appeared almost identical to Isis, only minor differences separated them. The spirit's eyes were harder and looked almost psychotic, her hair was far less tame, and she seemed to stand taller than Isis. She stared hard at Isis before walking up to the girl and placing her palm on Isis's forehead.  
  
//I'll find out my past without your pitiful help. You do not need to know who I am before I myself remember.// Isis could suddenly feel pain pulsing from the spirit's hand. She collapsed unconscious to the ground. Yami Isis then took over the lighter girl's body. The girl's face showed curiosity, fear, and excitement as she took off the necklace and looked at it.  
  
'So this is what I've been sealed in all this time.' She looked at the tauk a moment longer before replacing it on her neck.  
  
"I guess it is time for me to find out about my pasted in ancient Egypt." murmured Yami Isis. She scrunched her eyes closed as blinding light from the tauk engulfed her. The young woman was no longer in Isis's kitchen with the dripping coffee pot, she was now in a time far before that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***  
  
Hoped you liked! This chapter may have been kinda boring, but I'm hoping it gets more interesting as the story goes on. If there are any typos or writing mistakes let me know. Please review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh! 


	2. The past

Next Chapter! Sorry this took a while, I got sidetracked and wrote another story. Thank you if you reviewed, I appreciated it. Ok, this starts in ancient Egypt, where we left off before.  
  
How Things Were (I changed the name)~~~*  
  
"Mommy stop!" cried a little, Egyptian girl as she tried to pull the older woman off her sobbing brother. Her mother replied by slapping the girl upside the head.  
  
She fell to the floor as her mother continued to beat the little boy. Angry tears fell from the young girl's eyes as she ran at her mother and grabbed chunks of her and started to wrench it out.  
  
"Ahhhh!" The little girl bit the shrieking woman then and yelled,  
  
"Little brother, go get Father!" When the boy hesitated she screamed, "Get him now, you moron! Get him!"  
  
Without another moments pause the child was out the door. The girl's mother was now upon her. She got the child tied to a chair and ran out the door. Just when she was wondering if her mother was returning the young one smelled something odd. She sniffed the air again and coughed. Smoke.  
  
The girl screamed in terror as flames leaped through the door and caught the furniture on fire. Glowing flames consumed the home in a matter of minutes. The heat was unbearable.  
  
Breaking down into sobs the girl swore to the heavens that her cursed mother would somehow pay for the pain she caused. She struggled helplessly against her binds. All hope was lost for her, this was the end.  
  
Just as the child was ready to accept her fate flames licked the ropes binding her and amazingly they came loose. After a shocked moment she jumped up and fled the burning house.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Heavy eyelids were lifted as the young girl regained consciousness. The light of the sun was exceedingly bright and the eyes were quickly snapped closed. She appeared to be somewhere in the middle of the dessert, the midday sun was beaming.  
  
Groaning in pain the girl struggled to push herself up. Mild burns covered her skin, and the sun and heat were only making things worse for her. She glanced around and was disappointed to find that no cover or civilization was anywhere in the vast area. Apparently she had run far after she left her home and was now lost. Lost without food, lost without water.  
  
Since there was no shelter from the sun and she was lost the child decided to stay put and to conserve her energy. She would move at night. She suffered for long hours in the sun, feeling lucky that she could take heat well, even for an Egyptian. Not that it helped much in her situation. When the sun started to seep down over the horizon the girl started to walk. She stumbled clumsily along, and since she had no experience with astronomy and couldn't read the stars she had no clue as to where she was headed.  
  
Many hours later fatigued, parched and barely standing the girl stopped. In the distance she saw a faint light glowing. It was very small and far off, but she felt her heart leap in her chest. It must be a person! And people traveling in the dessert always have water. At this last hope for survival strength filled the child, and she ran.  
  
"Stop! Wait, wait! Don't leave me here!"  
  
The light was getting closer, she was gaining on it. Almost there. Two people seated on camels were riding slowly just ahead. They didn't seem to notice the breathless girl who chased them, not until she used her last bit of energy and called for them to wait. She the collapsed, unable to move and get up and continue the chase.  
  
Lucky for her the two figures ahead had stopped when she called.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ok, I wanted to get this posted, so I'm going to stop in and awkward place. In the next chapter I hope to finish up Yami Isis's past. Sorry this was so extremely short, but I need to figure out exactly what I want to happen next before I continue. I will hopefully update soon.  
  
Please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
